


Compensation

by shehasabadfeelingaboutthis



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Want To Believe, MSR oneshot, missing moment, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehasabadfeelingaboutthis/pseuds/shehasabadfeelingaboutthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MSR oneshot, with a tiny smut. Missing Moment from IWTB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

She hung up the phone with a sigh.  
’What?’ he asked scanning her face. She locked her eyes into his.  
‘Get ready with this’ she said, nodded towards his half-shaved beard ‘It was Agent Whitney. She wants us to see a new possible crime scene’  
Mulder turned back to the basin, started to remove the rest of his beard.  
‘What did they find?’ he asked, watching in the mirror as she stepped out of her nightdress and put on a bra.  
‘Nothing yet. But they do deploy large forces to find what is claimed to be there’ she threw his turtleneck next to him.  
‘These “tears of blood” you’ve mentioned seem to be very persuasive even for the FBI’  
Mulder, washing the rest of the shaving cream off of his face, looked at her.  
‘You think it’s a trick’  
‘Mulder, it just doesn’t make any sense! Why would he cry blood? If he’s somehow the negotiator of God’s will, as he claimed, why would it be shown like this? We’ve seen those cases where I can’t deny that there was some kind of connection, like that boy in Ohio back in ‘95, but that seemed to be relevant at least!’  
‘Crying blood is in the Bible, Scully’  
‘Well that’s more like sweating blood. Christ sweated, not cried on the Mountain of Olives’ she pointed out, pulling her coat on ‘Anyway, let’s go, they’re waiting for us and the scene is at least two hours of driving away, and let’s hope there won’t be a snowstorm…’  
Whether she wanted to say anything else or not, she couldn’t finish because he reached her then, grabbed her waist to pull her close, and kissed her deeply and passionately.  
She clung into his arms, kissing him back without a second thought. They separated after a few minutes, gasping, holding each other.  
‘And that was for…?” she asked, grinning at his chest, touching his smooth jawline.  
‘For all those scratchy kisses’ he replied, kissing her forehead lightly, then letting her go.  
‘Let’s go’ he said, moving towards the door ‘You’ll get compensation for scratchy kisses on other places later, okay?’  
As it always used to be, her bright smile shine through all of the darkness around them.


End file.
